


when the party’s over

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After a McGarrett Thanksgiving party, Steve should clean up. He just doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	when the party’s over

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: song titles  
> Prompt: any, any, when the party's over (Billie Eilish)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1123398.html?thread=115448646#t115448646

With another successful McGarrett Thanksgiving party in the books, Steve smiles as he waves off the last of his guests, locking the door with more than a sigh of relief. Eddie jumps up on the couch, showing signs of making himself comfortable for the night and Steve scratches behind the dog’s ears, grinning more widely as Eddie’s tail thumps against the couch cushions. 

“You’ve got the right idea, buddy,” Steve tells him, giving one last scratch before he straightens up, makes his way through the house and into the yard. 

All the leftover food has been safely wrapped up courtesy of Princess and either put away in Steve’s refrigerator or given away to people as they’d left, so Steve’s not expecting to have a lot of tidy up. There are, however, some empty plates and unused cutlery lying around, along with empty beer bottles, as well as glasses and paper cups, both used and unused. Steve barely notices them though. All of his attention is on the woman who’s moving around the tables, barefoot now, humming quietly to herself. 

“Alone at last.” 

She stills when she hears his words and he almost regrets disturbing her - he quite liked the humming. Then Noelani looks over her shoulder at him, lips curled in a smile, her eyes dancing and he regrets nothing anymore. “Finally,” she quips before turning back to her task. 

Shaking his head, Steve moves across the lawn towards her, saying as he walks, “Leave that... it’ll all still be here in the morning.” 

Noelani’s head moves from side to side as she continues piling plates together. “I would,” she says and he can hear the smile in her voice, knows she’s teasing him. “Except the owner of this house is a real place for everything and everything in its place kind of guy...” 

Which, in general, is true. Life in the Navy taught Steve to run a tight ship. 

However, right now, looking at Noelani as her hair falls around her shoulders, as the dress she’s wearing clings to her curves, the same curves that have been distracting him all day? Right now, Steve doesn’t give a damn about neat and tidy. 

He moves so that he’s standing behind her, lets his hands fall to her hips. “Mrs McGarrett,” he says, keeping his voice low, leaning in so that he can nuzzle her cheek. It’s not a name he uses often, Noelani having opted to keep her maiden name, but he uses it occasionally, particularly during moments like this where he wants to get her attention. Among other things. 

When she shivers and leans against him, letting him support her weight, he figures that it’s doing its job. 

Pressing his advantage he continues, “Your husband would like to take you to bed.” That’s accompanied by a series of kisses trailing down her neck before he turns her in his arms. Her hands land on his chest and she smiles up at him. “To show you just how thankful he is for you.” 

Her smile is bright, brilliant. “Well, since you put it like that...” 

He draws her close for a kiss then and clean up is soon forgotten.


End file.
